Lucy's Gone FOREVER
by Winter's Song of Darkness
Summary: Falling never being able to plummet the the ground. A world. Why? Why me? Why did I do to deserve this... But maybe it's not that bad... Mystery, Adventure, Little Romance, Hurt/Comfort EDIT IN PROGRESS! UPDATE: DEAR GOD IT'S BEEN A YEAR
1. Leaving

So here is the NEW chapters I will not change anything major. In this version I decided to keep the characters as real as possible. EDIT: I will have it all done in like November but deffinatly before Thanksgiving for all my American Pepps you know what I mean...

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

"Hey Luce can we talk with you?" I look up to see Natsu looking at me, a small frown on his face.

"Sure" I look behind his shoulder to see the rest of my team with us. "So what do y'all wanna talk about?" I ask Natsu starts to speak but Erza cuts him off

"Well we decided that it may be best for you to do some solo missions" Erza started my face fell as I realized what she was implying. I bit my lip, I had been expecting this.

"Well we also waned to do more missions with Lisanna, We promised her that when we were older we would form a team" Natsu said

"Well since the most people we can have on a team is five and well we can't have another person on our team. We well decided that you would be the best choise since the other would be Happy but he is Natsu's partner and he losing Happy would mean losing Natsu and he's team leader" Gray finishes. I frowned slightly, since when was that a rule? I shrugged it off, I probably wasn't at the guild that day.

"Were not saying that your weak or anything! We just want to fulfill a promise" Natsu ends.

"Okay" I say weakly a few tears spill out. I knew about the rule and the promise they made. I also knew that they were not ones to break promises. Biting my lip, I steeled my nerves, and stopped crying.

"We can still do missions together." Natsu adds "It's not like we still can't do missions on our own just not with the team" he assures. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying not to get upset.

"Yeah plus you don't wanna break a promise" I agree, drying my tears with the back of my hand.

"Exactly!" Natsu says "Are you okay with this?" Natsu asks  
'No.' I inwardly thought. I put on a weak smile, that I was sure didn't reach my eyes.

"Yeah just a little hard to take. I'll be fine! Go tell Lisanna the good news!" I cheered.

"Thanks Luce!" Natsu says as he runs with the rest of his team to tell Lisanna. I smiled. 'I may be able to train.' I thought.

* * *

19 Minutes Later

"I'm sorry Lucy!" Lisanna apologizes. I still don't know why I told her it was okay

"Lisanna, I told you it's not your fault it's a rule so we wouldn't get like 5 jewels each for a job of 5,000 or something and we won't destroy the whole town or what ever area! They just wanted to keep a promise! I'm fine it just, sort of shocked me. But once they explained I understood." I explained

"But it's my fault!" She whined.

"No it's not it's not a big deal. We can do partner jobs with each other and Natsu, Gray, and Erza. It's not like they cut all ties" I shrugged.

"Yeah but I can't help but to feel guilty!" She exclaimed

"Well what's done is done you want to come to my apartment so I can give you some tips?" I asked.

"Yeah, I heard there gonna be a handful... Cana warned me saying she felt sorry for me." She giggled

"Let's go then!" I say as I put my glass back on the bar for Mira and hand her the money.

"Okay!" She smiles

"Bye Mira! Lisanna and I are gonna go to my apartment to chat!" I wave

"Bye Lucy, Bye Lisanna!" Mira calls back as we leave for the day.

"Your so different from Edoles Lucy..." Lisanna tails off as I walk on the edge of the canal

"Yeah it kind scared me to see how different I was" I laughed

"So do you have a crush?" She mused, not expecting me to answer.

"Well..." I trailed off, blushing

"Tell me!" she squealed

"What about you?" I tease

"Natsu" she whispers I could barley hear her so I decided to tease her.

"Sorry who I couldn't hear you?" I smirk.

"Natsu!" she says louder "I'm just scared I'll get rejected."

"Don't worry I can tell he loves you. He's just a dense idiot" I smile. ( Beta Note: Nu, mah OTP be broken up, what have u done)

"I hear they have been causing trouble" she laughs

"Yeah well with Natsu, Gray, AND Erza in one team you can expect some... accidents" I trail off, scratching the back of my head

"Like what?" she questions

"Natsu and Gray fighting behind Erza's back. Them all destroying stuff. Erza hurting the clients. What else...oh expect cut's in your pay because of damage." I grin

"There really THAT bad I didn't think that was possible." She giggles.

"They also break into my house" I deadpan

"Really!?" She exclaims with wide eyes

"Gray threw the chimney, Natsu threw the window, and I don't know how Erza get's in there." I muse, tapping my chin

"Yikes!" She squeals

"Yeah, expect having to apologize A LOT!" I exclaim

"How will I stop them?" She questions

"Get a good glare and a strong kick" I laugh

"Master told me that Mira and Erza would rather face Zeref than me angry..." I laughed

"Wow!" She exclaim with wide eyes

"Yeah" I nod

"Why do you need the kick?" She questions

"So when I wake up and I find them in my house and Natsu in my bed I kick them into a wall." I summarize

"Ohh. Wait WHAT!" She screams

"Yeah they don't know what personal space is." I laugh

"Well, it's getting late I'll see you tomorrow!" She waves.

"Bye! your welcome anytime just use the door. I have to drag Natsu threw the door to get him to use it" I said.

"I live in Fairy Hills so that shouldn't happen." She sweatdrops.

"Expect the Unexpected" I correct, waving my pointer finger in the air.

"True. Well Bye!" She waves

"Bye!" I yell after her

I decided I'm gonna train in the forest every other day so that way I get some training done while still near the guild. There's a forest behind the guild so I'll use that and the training are in the guild... Well time for bed!

* * *

See I made them FRIENDS! XD BTW. down bellow is Lucy's character slot...

Name: Lucy Heartfilia

Mother: Layla Heartfilia

Father: Jude Heartfilia

Age: 17

Looks: Same but wears jean instead of skirts (She should wear a tank top or hoodie with them.)

Magic: Celestial Dragon Slaying and Celestial Keys

Hobbies: Writing

Weakness: Embarrassment, A little cry baby-ish, can't resist a good book.


	2. Brain Washed

**LUCY P.O.V**

As I was walking down the road to a forest to collect my money from my client (Note that this is my 10th solo job) I was being careless so when I was walking I took a wrong turn so then what happened I fell into a rabbit hole. Now this was no ordinary rabbit hole this one was HUGE! (If you get the reference then we will be amazing friends!) I fell for about 10-30 minutes I don't know because I fell for a long time. When I come to and see that I am on solid ground I stand up and start to wander around this cave. Once there was a fork in road I see a cat with a grin as big as its face! That in its self-spooked me a lot.

"Which path should I take?" I ask the cat. I must be spending too much time with Happy...

"Where would you like to go?" The cat said, startling me. I jumped a little.

"I don't know" I respond.

"Then any path can take you there." The cat said. I tilted my head in confusion. He spoke in riddles.

"What are you...?" I ask with wonder lacing my voice.

"I'm the Cheshire Cat, I have a question for you" He said creepily.

"What is that?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What is 4x7?"

"14 why?"

"Correct!"

"You're mad"

"Ah were all mad here" The cat said dismissively

"I'm not mad" I pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah but for you to stumble here than that proves you are mad."

"What road should I take then?"

"I'll tell you what the first path to your right goes to the Mad Hatter, the one to the left goes to Stella. Which one you chose is up to you." He says as he slowly disappears. He leaves just his grin behind then he completely disappears.

Hmm since Stella seams nice and the Mad Hatter is well mad then I shall go to the left! I start to walk. Once I emerge from the tunnel I see a dragon and the Mad Hatter siting at a set of tables and chairs. Stella is only as big as me so she fits at the table. I sit on the chair.

"Ah Lucy we have been expecting you" Stella says as I sit down.

"Yes we have" Mad Hatter says

"How do you know I'm the one that you have been waiting for?" I ask, pursing my lips.

"You're here aren't you?" Mad hatter says.

"Yes...?"

"Would you like to become a dragon slayer?" Stella buds in.

"Yes! Yes I would" I respond quickly

"Then we must start immediately!" Mad Hatter exclaims.

* * *

 **STELLA P.O.V.**

We showed the girl to her room. She wanted to contact her guild but I told her that I would do it for her. Now I just need to alter her memories to make it seem that Fairy Tail betrayed her. It is only for her own good since she need one strong emotion to trail and learn dragon slayer magic. Right now her emotions are balanced so she would learn nothing. My previous experiments showed that anger would help her learn the most if that was her most dominant emotion. I walk into her room but not before checking to see if she was asleep. I can't risk her finding out because if so than that destroy my plans for her. You see I am one of the last dragons on Earthland after we were killed off or we diapered. I was spared and no one knew that I could see people's destinies. Lucy Heartfillia has a great destiny and what I am doing will push it forward.

"Et ducam crebrius vestigia novam vitam ante off habitabunt apud te memoriam promittis. Crede mihi, est in magica data est rigidum dira praeteritum. Dico autem vobis, obliviscaris!" I say quietly as I place my claw above her head and a green light sown on her face. "Now you will forget everything. You were betrayed by Fairy Tail, ignored, laughed at. All because of Lisanna and Natsu. Erza and Gray betrayed you… You searched for me and found me. You despise Fairy Tail. Finis mentis" Once I said those last words the green light disappeared and Lucy was still in her slumber. "I hope this woks" I mutter as I leave the room.

* * *

HERE U GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	3. Time to get started

Um okay so like I REALLY LOVES THIS STORY! and I have the most inspiration on it so it will be my main one. Also " is now ' cause I don't to break my shift key. It almost happened on my last chapter so.. Oh and Guest: Here it is I will update every other day unless I'm busy then I'll update twice in one day!

* * *

Lucy P.O.V. palace in dragon realm

When Stella drops down we are greeted by a woman with soft loving chocolate orbs. She has long blonde hair up to her waist, she also has a wight gown a little past her knees. 'MOMMA!'I yell as I jump to hug her.

'Lucy look how you've grown! I'm so sorry I had to leave if I didn't I would really die'

'Momma I finally got to see you again' I say as I hug her tighter then I loosen my grip and smile. I smile like Natsu- NO STOP LUCY THEY KILLED YOUR SPIRIT DON'T THINK ABOUT THEM! I yell in my head.

'Let's go in your room we have to go to a formal dinner. I bet you haven't had a one that you enjoyed in a long time.'

'All formal dinners I had after you left was for marriage.'

'Well this one has nothing to do with marriage it is so the dragons can meet you and you can meet them! Icy will show you to your room so get ready! Now shoo!'

I smile for the first time since Lisanna came back. 'Icy lead the way!'

'Telo Rendo' then we appear in a room. 'Map o make o' and a map appears in her hand.

'Here this is your room it is the green room on the map where ever you are it will be blue. Just type in the room in the palace then in red dashes it will show you how to get there. That room will be red on the map. I will leave you to change dinner will be in a hour Lucy. See you then.' Then Icy walks out, and I grin and look in a closet filled with close.

'Wow so many close! .;,;. (Her HUGE smile) I get changed and do my hair. I pick a wight dress up to my knees with blue trim. I fix my hair into slight curls in the bottom. I look at the clock and I see I have five minuets to go! I run down the stairs and sit at the table with a dragon there are gonna be 15 more from what I think! 'Hello!'

'Hi bunny girl'

'I'm guessing your Metallica the iron dragon.'

'How did yeah know that?'

'Gajeel and I are friends same with Wendy, Natsu, Icy and Laxsus. But every one of them but Icy are in my guild Fairy Tail. Natsu and me were best friends.. till he kicked my off the team calling me weak and a replacement. Laxsus sorta kinda got out of hand at Festa he almost destroyed the city but to be honest I for gave him. But not any ones else did thought. When the former dead team mate Lisanna came back all ignored me but some times Laxsus if he was there but he rarely was. Juvia shes a water mage, Carla Wendy's cat, Wendy a sky dragon slayer of Grandena, Gajeel, Lily Gajeel's cat and master.' So to be honest I left to beat Natsu's and the est of the teams ass so yeah. Also Gajeel had the same nick name. Father like Son eh.'

'Hmm interesting I can help you with the kicking there asses part!' Metallica says with a grin on his face.

'Thanks Metallica!'

'SORRY WERE LATE!' Then 15 dragons sat at the table.. in dragon form.

'I'm Igneel t-'

'Fire dragon. Trained Natsu Dragneel. Former best friend. One of the mages at fairy tail an Team Natsu my old team.'

'Well yes WAIT FORMER BEST FRIEND WHAT DID THAT IDIOT DO!'

'Nothing much. Just kicked me off the team saying I was weak and a replacement for Lisanna an old friend of Natsu's they met the same year you left.'

'WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! HOW DENSE CAN THAT IDIOT BE!?'

'Igneel calm down.'

'Okay Grandena' Igneel then sighs 'Natsu you idiot.'

'Lucy what about Wendy?'

'Wendy she's like my little sister. She was one of the six well seven that stayed by my side. She's such a cute little girl. She's not a roughly dragon slayer that likes to destroy and well fight. She's kind and considerate. She hates to fight her Nakama but will turn to dark Wendy when she is protection her friends. She's a little clumsy and has a wight exceed named Carla that is very lady like.'

'That's good I'm glad my little Wendy found a home and family.'

'I'm Statuaries the wind dragon'

'I'm Aqua the water dragon'

'I'm Stella the snow dragon you know me from your journey here and from Icy'

'I'm Tragus the Earth dragon'

I'm Creeper the icy dragon'

'I'm Marie the time dragon'

'I'm Storm the weather dragon'

'I'm Sundown the Light dragon' ( AU/ I forgot what Sting and Roges dragons are called soo yeah)

'I'm Tracer the shadow dragon'

'I'm Bolt the lightning dragon'

'I'm Starry the Celestial dragon'

'I'm Deadly the toxic dragon'

'I'm Blossom the spring or plant dragon.'

'It's nice to meet all of you! I'm Lucy!'

'Now that were done with that let's eat!'

'Momma when did you get here?'

'I was here the whole time'

'Okay LET'S EAT AND DRINK PEOPLES! Wow Cana's rubbed off of me THANK YOU FOR TEACHING ME TO DRINK WHEN I'M PISSED, SAD, OR STRESSED! IT HELPED ME SO MUCH! THANK YOU CANA FOR YOU ARE THE BIGGEST DRINKER IN THE GUILD! Wait did I say that out loud?'

'Yep! And I agree 100% with yeah Bunny Girl! You may be under aged but WHO CARED LET'S PARTY!'

'METALLICA!'

'Oops sorry Blossom.'

'JUST START EATING!'

'aye sir!' Metallica say as he salutes.

'NO TRIPLE HAPPY'S!'

'Huh?!'

'Happy is a cat that say's AYE SIR! and salutes. When Erza is mad Natsu and Gray hug each other and say AYE SIR that's double Happy's. So Metallica you are now triple happy, and Blossom you are a dobbed Erza! She's really nice unless she's pissed! She is also the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail. She has the nick name Titana or Queen of the Fairy's!

'Okay I get it now.'

'Thanks Lucy!' Blossom says to me!

I look at the clock to see it reads 2 am 'Crap I'm starting training tomorrow at 8 am NO! I got to go I'll see you all at training! See yeah Mom!'

* * *

So how was that Good? Bad? Okay? I have no clue! Review Fallow and Favorite! Thanks for sticking with me for this long!

Goodbye my Snowflakes!


	4. I'M BACK FAIRY TAIL!

I had a sleepover and school and I was to lay to wright training I also had a HUGE writers block

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I say good bye to all the dragons and mother. I have masted all the magics and training. I have 8 planet keys, 4 invincible keys, all the chines and regular Zodiac keys, 12 demon keys, 13 monster keys, 88 silver keys, and all 15 dragon keys of all the dragons that trained me. So a grand total of 165 keys. I even have the spirit king! I hug them all Icy, me, Snow a wight exceed and Darkness a black exceed. "Thank you all for training me I will miss you all!

"Remember Lucy we will all be with you! Also it has been 6 years but you are still 18 and look like the day you left. Fairy Tail is only a year older than you because they were stuck on tendro for six years!" **(AU/ They got in a time warp AGAIN)**

"Okay I will seed MM's to you! I'll see you in another something years!" **(MM means mind messages once in the dragon realm you can automatically do it to others in the realm.)** Then Icy opens the portal in her battle form. It turns out she has had so far 4 forms in her life. Her human form, Dragon daughter form, battle form and her form she had when she was 10-13. We go with my exceeds Snow and Darkness go threw the portal into a forest right behind Fairy Tail. Yeah it's the same. Well this will be interesting. "HEY FAIRY TAIL WHERE THE HELL IS MAKORAVE!

"Um hello who are you?" Mira asks. Yep they forgot about me.

"I'm **_Lucy Heartfilia_** and I want to see Makorave is that a problem Mira?" I say while doing a low growl and a hit of annoyance in my voice. All while glaring at her.

"Lucy?! Is that really you? You look so different I mean Gothic clothes? Your wearing a black jacket with a wight skull, VERY short black pants, and since your jacket all you have on is a black well bra with black strings, and black high tops. Are you really Lucy?" **(Google Black Rock Shooter to get image also she died her hair and got contacts)**

"Yes yes I am now I'm going to go to master. Let's go Icy, Snow, Darkness."

* * *

Mira P.O.V.

Was that really Lucy she had anger and the urge to kill some one in her eyes. But her clothes!

"Mira who is that girl?" Team Natsu asks

"That was well it was um Lucy."

"LUCY!?"

"Yes and she has a new oar on her a deadly one."

"I thought I smelled Luce!"

"Don't Call me that weakling"

"Luce!" Natsu yells as he jumps up to hug her."

"SNOW DRAGON BLIZZARD FIST!" Lucy yells and hit's Natsu knocking him out.

"LUCY WHY DID YOU KNOCK OUT NATSU?!" I yell.

"Cause he was annoying me and I wanted to do it."

* * *

Same Time Masters Office

I knock on the door. I hear a faint "Come in" from .. Then I walk in saying. "I'm back Master."

"Lucy is that you?"

"In the flesh. I want to re-join the guild."

"You need to fill in the form and where would you like your guild mark?"

"Black with dark gray outlines on my abdomen." Then he stamps my abdomen then hands me the form. Then I fill it out.

 **1: Please state your full name;**

Lucy 'Starry Eye' Heartfilia

 **2: State your magic;**

wind, water, snow, ice, time, earth, weather, fire, light, shadow, lightning, celestial, toxic, spring or plant dragon slaying, Celestial, Element Make, Re-quip, and Time Ark, Song, Four Element Wolf Slayer. Total of 20 different powers

 **3: State your age and birth date;**

18 July 7th X766

 **4: Will you ever hurt your Nakama;**

I will only hurt my Nakama if I am in true danger or if I lost control. Thought losing control is unlikely. I will only fight them in there usual brawls and if they are being controlled. I will knock the person or soul that is controlling them with my magic. I will resort to using my magic in the guild only if I need to, we are at war, or if someone is possessed.

 **5: Do you have any companions that are un-human to join this the guild.**

Yes; My two exceeds Darkness and Snow. Also my Multiple Transformation Dragon Demon Icy. But I wish for Icy's identity to stay hidden.

 **6: Have you have any un-human parts of you if so please state them;**

Yes. I can transform to a dragon, Have ears that are hidden, and when mad or filled with rage I turn into the Celestial demon Fallen Star.

I hand my form in and Master stamps Icy in the same place as me only blue with black out line and Star and Darkness on there backs. Then I walk out to hear Natsu talking about me.

"I knew I smelt Luce here!" or something like that. I Jump down and yelled

"ICY DRAGON BLIZZARD FIST!" and knock him out. 'Weak' I thought. "Don't call me Luce"

"LUCY WHY DID YOU KNOCK NATSU OUT!" Mira yells I winch.

"Cause he was annoying me and I wanted to do it." I respond.

"OKAY BRATS WE HAVE FOUR NEW MEMBERS ALL OF YOU SOME UP HERE!"

I walk up to Master and so does Icy, Star, and Darkness.

"OUR NEW MEMBERS ARE ICY HAIL, DARKNESS, AND STAR. WE ALSO HAVE A RETURNING MEMBER. LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

They look up at me with shock they murmurer stuff like "Is that really Lucy?" "What happened to her?" "Wow she changed."

"If you all thought I adapt to being pushed down. Hell you were wrong. You broke the thing that kept me going. My heart. But I trained and got stronger. Wounds are just opticals to over come and I have no need to be healed unless dieing which will never happen. My heart was brought back. I am just a darker version of that girl seven years ago. So I am now not Lucy Heartfilia a weak cherry girl but. Lucy 'Fallen Star' 'Starry Eye' Heartfilia. Ruler of darkness of earth and many more."

"They all murmurer more but I ignore them. I put on head phones jump down an grow half devil wings and fly down to the bar start playing my music but little did I know that it could be heard.

 _I've been thinking bout wrong,_  
 _I've been thinking bout right_  
 _I just wanna thrive, I don't wanna fight_  
 _I don't wanna fight_

 _Can you see the flickering lights, baby?_  
 _Put your glass up in the air, with me_  
 _Holla holla, let them hear us, loudly_  
 _Our top is off, let's show them off proudly_

 _Wicked wicked Wonderland_  
 _It's like crossing the Rio Grande_  
 _You gotta have the cash in store_  
 _To reappear on our front door_

 _Wicked wicked Wonderland_  
 _It's like crossing the Rio Grande_  
 _You gotta have the cash in store_  
 _To reappear on our front door_

 _Is this a fairytale? I see a hacienda_  
 _No hablo English, but you're on my agenda_  
 _Where are all my friends a..._

 _Wicked wicked Wonderland_  
 _It's like crossing the Rio Grande_  
 _You gotta have the cash in store_  
 _To reappear on our front door_

 _Wicked wicked Wonderland_  
 _It's like crossing the Rio Grande_  
 _You gotta have the cash in store_  
 _To reappear on our front door_

 _Can you see the flickering lights, baby?_  
 _Put your glass up in the air, with me_  
 _Holla holla, let them hear us, loudly_  
 _Our top is off, let's show them off proudly_

 _Wicked wicked Wonderland_  
 _It's like crossing the Rio Grande_  
 _You gotta have the cash in store_  
 _To reappear on our front door_

 _Wicked wicked Wonderland_  
 _It's like crossing the Rio Grande_  
 _You gotta have the cash in store_  
 _To reappear on our front door_

 _Wicked wicked Wonderland_  
 _Wicked wicked Wonderland_  
 _Wicked wicked_  
 _Wicked wicked_  
 _Wicked wicked Wonderland_

 _Wicked wicked Wonderland_  
 _It's like crossing the Rio Grande_  
 _You gotta have the cash in store_  
 _To reappear on our front door_

 _Wicked wicked Wonderland_  
 _It's like crossing the Rio Grande_  
 _You gotta have the cash in store_  
 _To reappear on our front door_

 **(Song is Wicked Wonderland and next one is Fighter)  
**

 _After all that you put me through,_  
 _You think I'd despise you,_  
 _But in the end I wanna thank you,_  
 _'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

 _Well I thought I knew you, thinking that you were true_  
 _Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up 'cause I've had enough_  
 _You were there by my side, always down for the ride_  
 _But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

 _After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_  
 _But uh uh, no no, you're wrong_  
'C _ause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_  
 _Just how capable I am to pull through_  
 _So I wanna say thank you 'cause it_

 _Makes me that much stronger_  
 _Makes me work a little bit harder_  
 _It makes me that much wiser_  
 _So thanks for making me a fighter_  
 _Made me learn a little bit faster_  
 _Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
 _Makes me that much smarter_  
 _So thanks for making me a fighter_

 _Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_  
 _Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_  
 _I heard you're going 'round playing the victim now_  
 _But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame 'cause you dug your own grave_  
 _After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_  
 _But that won't work anymore_  
 _No more, oh it's over_  
 _'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_  
 _I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_  
 _So I wanna say thank you 'cause it_

 _Makes me that much stronger_  
 _Makes me work a little bit harder_  
 _It makes me that much wiser_  
 _So thanks for making me a fighter_  
 _Made me learn a little bit faster_  
 _Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
 _Makes me that much smarter_  
 _So thanks for making me a fighter_

 _How could this man I thought I knew_  
 _Turn out to be unjust so cruel_  
 _Could only see the good in you_  
 _Pretended not to see the truth_  
 _You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_  
 _Through living in denial_  
 _But in the end you'll see_  
 _You won't stop me_

 _I am a fighter and I, (I am a fighter)_  
 _I ain't gonna stop (I ain't gonna stop)_  
 _There is no turning back_  
 _I've had enough_

 _Makes me that much stronger_  
 _Makes me work a little bit harder_  
 _It makes me that much wiser_  
 _So thanks for making me a fighter_  
 _Made me learn a little bit faster_  
 _Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
 _Makes me that much smarter_  
 _So thanks for making me a fighter_

 _You thought I would forget_  
 _But I, I remembered_  
 _'Cause I remembered_  
 _I remembered_  
 _You thought I would forget_  
 _Oh, I remembered_  
 _Oh, 'cause I remembered_  
 _Yeah I remembered_

 _Makes me that much stronger_  
 _Makes me work a little bit harder_  
 _It makes me that much wiser_  
 _So thanks for making me a fighter_  
 _Made me learn a little bit faster_  
 _Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
 _Makes me that much smarter_  
 _So thanks for making me a fighter_

"Cy.. ucy.. Lucy... LUCY!"

"Hum"

"Are you gonna order something."

"Yes a" Looks at menu (Imagine a dish that says Dark chocolate mousse cake called Dark Flyer) "Dark Flyer and A chocolate milkshake"

"Coming Right Up!"

* * *

So how was it? Sorry it was so late


	5. Fight With The Baka (Or Idiot)

Thank you for the WONDERFUL reviews! Now ONWARD!

Review answers:

jfk: Here it is and every Sunday or Monday I will update!

Blossicklover456: Thank you and I will but patients Grasshopper ;)

Lunascorpio20: He will SOON like this chapter soon!

Guest: I'll Try

Now ONWARD WITH THY STORY! (thy is old talk for the I was reading 1800 books so that happened! 1800 like The Brothers Grimm Original Fairy Tales and Arabian Nights)  
Also New Lucy is Black Rock Shooter from Black Rock Shooter. Google it.

* * *

While I sit and eat my chocolate mousse cake I feel Natsu glare and walk up to me. "What do you want Natsu" I say 5 seconds before he blasts an attack. "You should know that won't work I didn't train with dragons for nothing."

"Sure Lucy" he says in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"I met Igneel he is VERY disappointed with you. It isn't nice to hurt the daughter of the queen of dragons Natsu."

"Please as if you met Igneel."

"I met all the dragons Natsu. I can call them out with there keys if you want proof just come to the training grounds to fight if I let you win or beat you you can see Igneel but if you win I will turn into my demon form because that is not possible. So will we fight?"

"your on Lucy"

We walk to the training grounds "I will use my Song, My dragon keys, and Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic. You get first blow."

"I thought you could only use celestial spirit magic and snow dragon slaying."

I start to laugh really hard then I roll on the ground laughing. "Oh my Mavis are you really that stupid? I can use wait give me a second." I pause to count on my fingers my magic and I murmurer. "18... 19.. 20 No 19. I can use 19 types of magic Natsu and I beat my trainer in hand to hand. And they have NEVER lost. Not even to a demon. So your toast."

"Sure... List them then."

"You sure?

...

Okay. Wait 20 I have a lost song magic so 20! let's start with my not dragon slayer types. Song, Celestial, Element Make, Re-quip, Time Ark, Wolf four element Slayer. That is a wolf slayer of Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. Now for my dragon slaying magic. Wind, Water, Snow, Ice, Weather, Time, Earth, Fire, Light, Shadow, Celestial, Toxic, and Spring. Happy?"

"Y-Yeah."

"NOW ATTACK ME I WANT TO BEAT YOU UP! Wait Magic lower Three types, Celestial dragon slayer, Song, Celestial keys.

"Okay FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" I just dodge it. "That the best you got? I'll go now. MONSTER SKILLET: I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster." Dark wolf's lash out at Natsu and make him get cut all over and throw him into a wall. "Come at me boy" I hiss out boy

"Your on Luce"

"DON'T CALL ME LUCY BOY!"

"What ever. FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST"

"CELESTIAL DRAGON IRON FIST!" I shoot a beam or stars and light and our attacks combine mine over powers his. So it sent him into the wall. Again.

"H-how?"

"Training boy. I spent years with the dragons don't be surprised. Also have you gotten weaker? because it sure seams like that. Surrender and I won't knock you out and you can see Igneel."

"Fine. You win" All of Fairy Tail is gasping by now.

I smirk at that and him admitting defeat. "Good I don't feel like knocking you out again today just be glad I used me weak spells today."

"W-weak?"

"Yeah. My strongest could kill five wizard saints in a blow. I accidentally killed two dragons in that blow but I resurrected them. Curtsey of earth dragon slayer magic eh?"

"W-what?"

"You heard me or are you just to dumb to get it threw your thick skull?" Nasty growls at my comment.

"What the he'll happened to you Luce?"

"Fairy Tail betraying me finally got to me. And it killed my spirit. That's what happened Natsu. Now are you ready to be a good little boy Dragneel?" I say while glaring and a viable black oar grows behind me while Natsu shudders and answers

"h-hia"

"Good now. **OPEN GATE OF THE HEAD FIRE DRAGON IGNEEL!"** Igneel appears in his dragon form and I jump onto his back and say "Hi dad!" Natsu has big eyes and his mouth is hanging open while the guild had big eyes. I talk to Iggy as I call him "Iggy don't hurt Natsu physically. I already took care of that but you can lecture your heart out!" I say with a big wink to Igneel.

Natsu just shudders "h-h-ho-how?"

"I got ALL the dragon keys Natsu the only one I don't have is my mom's it sorta helps that I am a dragon to. Yeah know?"

"Y-Your a D-dragon?"

"Duh how else am I the dragon princess? Iggy you can now lecture your heart out. You can stay here for a month or two wile I summon the others kay? Also I can hold open 56 keys for a week and use my own powers. So don't get me pissed kay?"

"Lucy!"

"WENDY!" I run up to her and she jumps in my arms and cry's tears of joy.

"Hush I'm here and I won't leave with out the ones who stayed by my side. Ever. I swear Wendy."

"Lucy! I'm so *sniff* glad your *sniff* your back!"

"I am to Wendy. How was the other 5 or 6 how have they been?"

"Good everyone other than Laxsus made a new team. Team Elemental. We want you to join!"

"Sure that would be great! Where do I sign up!" I go find the others and we chat about what they and I were up to.

This was all happening while Igneel was giving Natsu a hard time about the 'Incident' as I call it.


	6. Lecture and Songs

**Thank You for ALL of your WONDERFUL reviews! It made me get inspired and well let's just say there might be a few 12-5 am in where I am updates! I REALLY LOVE THIS STORY! All of the reviews make me want to keep writing! Arigato!**

* * *

 **Natsu's P.O.V. With Igneel**

"YOU DENSE IDIOTIC DRAGON SLAYER!"

"What did I do?" That just made Igneel glare at me NOT GOOD RUN! Well at least I tried to run Igneel caught me with his claw and roared in my face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU DID! THAT POOR GIRL YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF SPENT WHO KNOWS HOW LONG BEFORE SHE GAVE AN HONEST SMILE! SHE TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOUR 'FRIEND SHIP' AND WHAT YOU DID TO HER! HELL I'M SURPRISED SHE DIDN'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! MORE SURPRISED SHE DIDN'T LET ME KILL YOU!"

"Hey Igneel?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"Can you make me stronger that Lucy?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO A WORD I JUST SAID? AND FOR THAT NO!"

"Why?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHY! TWO REASONS! ONE. I AM RE THINKING TRAINING YOU AT ALL! TWO. THERE IS NO BEING IN THE WORLD STRONGER THAN HER! SHE MAY KILL ME FOR TELLING YOU THIS BUT SHE IS THE ONLY ONE FORTH DEMON ONE FORTH DRAGON ONE FORTH WOLF AND ONE FORTH HUMAN ON THIS UNIVERSE IN THE HISTORY OF MAN AND MAGIC KIND! SHE COULD KILL THE WHOLE CAPITAL OF FIORE WHEN PISSED! SO IT IS NOT POSSIBLE! SO I HIGHLY DOUBT SHE WILL TAKE THIS LIGHTLY NATSU!"

I winch when he told me about Lucy's well un-human parts. 'So why the hell is she pissed at me?' I think

"But why is she mad at me Igneel?"

"Because, you gave her a home here. One where she can really be her self at times. Yet she chose not to show that part of herself to anyone but her mother and us dragons Natsu. In reality she is bitter at soul. She was afraid hat you would think of her if you knew about her real self. To be honest. Her real kick put me in the infirmary for a week. The ones you thought were bad were her weakest ones. Also she only lived with her 'Father' after her mother 'died' until she six then at 15 she came back. She was kidnapped when she was six Natsu. It was a merical she survived at all. She was has always had the Wolf Slayer and Song magic. But the for the wolf the people that kidnapped her placed four lacrimas in her. One for Fire, One for Wind one for Earth, and one for Water. She was born with the song magic. But knew in her gut that the guild would betray her. If she told you or anyone in the guild it would just hurt more. She was right."

"Well um that is still not explaining why she is mad."

"Oh I was rambling then. She is mad because when she got here a month later she felt like she had a home Natsu. It hurt her when Lisanna came you threw her aside like a price of trash. It really hurt her. She didn't talk to any of us other than her mom, Metallica, Grandene, and a little to me for a year. NATSU A YEAR! You and most of Fairy Tail really hurt her."

"Oh. Should I ask her to be part of the team again?"

"First you need to say your sorry. Then go from there okay?"

"kay"

"Good now TRY and not to tell her that I told you that. I don't feel like being the third dragon she kills then resurrects."

"Okay Igneel. I'M ALL FIRED UP!" **(I had to I'm sorry it just wouldn't be Natsu with out adding that ;))**

I walk up to Lucy who is chatting with Wendy. "Really! Then tell him how you feel! I have a feeling that he will like you back!" I hear Lucy tell Wendy.

"Your right Lucy but what if he say's no?"

"Then he is jerk turning you down. And he doesn't deserve to have a sweet, caring, and awesome girl like you!"

"Lucy do you like anyone?"

"I did but the ones you love always hurt me the most Wendy I learned that the hard way."

"Hey Luce can I talk to you in private?"

"Fine. AND WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME LUCE!?"

"What ever." I grab her hand and drag her to the back of the guild. "I came to say sorry."

"Then Let's hear it" She grunts.

"I'm sorry for calling you weak an a replacement even thought you were weak at the time." SLAP. Lucy slapped me. HARD. I feel the place where she slapped me and I look up to her she has red eyes and her hair is growing down to the floor and wings and horns are growing on her.

"JERK!" She yells and her wings grow into a devils but silver and her horns are gold. And she flies onto the roof of the guild. Then transforms back into her human form or something like that and she yells "HOLE!" and a hole just big as her and she jumps into the guild and when she hits the floor there is a huge CRASH.

"FUCK!" I hear her yell and I see she destroyed a table and the floor from the impact. Ug "RESTORE!" She yells and the hole, table, and floor are brand new. "That's better."

"Hey Lucy?" Wendy asks.

"Yeah Wendy?"

"We need someone to sing and well I want you to sing since you just got back."

"Sure Wendy."

"IRON DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ARE CREATE BOOM BOX AND CD RACK!" An iron boom box and CD rack filled with Cd's appear on the stage and she walks up to it murmuring about which one should she do then she perks up grabs a CD and put's it in the boom box.

"Okay Fairy's I'm gonna sing Numb, E.T., and Last Night Goodnight" She clicks play on the boom box. and begins to sing.

 _"I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
 _Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_  
 _I don't know what you're expecting of me_  
 _Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_  
 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_  
 _Every step that I take is another mistake to you_  
 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
 _Become so tired, so much more aware_  
 _By becoming this all I want to do_  
 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
 _Become so tired, so much more aware_  
 _By becoming this all I want to do_  
 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
 _Become so tired, so much more aware_  
 _By becoming this all I want to do_  
 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 _Can't you see that you're smothering me?_  
 _Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_  
 _'Cause everything that you thought I would be_  
 _Has fallen apart right in front of you_  
 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_  
 _Every step that I take is another mistake to you_  
 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_  
 _And every second I waste is more than I can take!_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
 _Become so tired, so much more aware_  
 _By becoming this all I want to do_  
 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 _And I know I may end up failing too_  
 _But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
 _Become so tired, so much more aware_  
 _By becoming this all I want to do_  
 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
 _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
 _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_ "

We all clap.

"NOW FOR E.T."

We all cheer then she clicks play and starts to sing/rap

(Bold is Rap Italics is Song)

" _ **I got a dirty mind  
I got filthy ways  
I'm trying to find my way threw your milk way  
I'm a legend I'm ereverent ****I can be reverent  
But I don't give a fuuuccck  
Welcome to the danger zone  
Seven to the fantasy  
You are not invited to the other side of sanity**_  
 _ **So call me your alias a big headed astronaut  
Made it's because you boy so easy it astrionaut**_

 _You're so hypnotizing_  
 _Could you be the devil, could you be an angel_  
 _Your touch magnetizing_  
 _Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing_

 _They say be afraid_  
 _You're not like the others, futuristic lovers_  
 _Different DNA, they don't understand you_

 _You're from a whole other world_  
 _A different dimension_  
 _You open my eyes_  
 _And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

 _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_  
 _Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison_  
 _Take me, t-t-take me_  
 _Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction_  
 _Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign_  
 _Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

 _You're so supersonic_  
 _Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers_  
 _Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic_

 _You're from a whole other world_  
 _A different dimension_  
 _You open my eyes_  
 _And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

 _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_  
 _Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_  
 _Take me, t-t-take me_  
 _Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_  
 _Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign_  
 _Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

 ** _I know a bar out in Marrrs  
Where they drive space ships instead of Carss  
Cowper part a space suit about Starsss  
Getting stupid in the darkkk  
Pocket on shriek on that  
Tell me what's next aliens kiss_**

 _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_  
 _Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison_  
 _Take me, t-t-take me_  
 _Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_  
 _Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign_  
 _It's supernatural, extraterrestrial_  
 _Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial_

 _Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign_  
 _Its supernatural, extraterrestrial"_

We all cheer but I never knew Lucy could rap.

"NOW FOR SIX TRILLION YEARS AND OVERNIGHT STORY! Also this song is a little like my true child hood. Also I will play the piano on this one"

She takes a seat and stats to play.

 _"In a town somewhere in an era unknown_  
 _Lived a girl so cold with no name of his own_  
 _Known to none this is his one and only fairy tale_  
 _Ever since the time that I was born_  
 _I was treated just like a demon to scorn_  
 _On my skin, you'll see my sin in punishment I took_

 _But I really never had any reason to be sad_  
 _I was always led away, with the sunset after day_

 _I don't know, I don't know, I just really do not know_  
 _All this kindness is unknown 'cause I'm really a foe_  
 _I don't know how it feels in the warmth right after rain_  
 _Yet I'm really, I'm really, I'm really, I'm really cold as I remain_  
 _I won't die, I won't die, I don't know why I won't die_  
 _And I'm not even dreaming, someone please tell me why?_  
 _This is my fairy tale, it is unknown everywhere_  
 _And was sucked in the sky for the sunset to take and then vanish into air_

 _In my life of pain and hatred and blood_  
 _I just felt the scorn and much disregard_  
 _But I never noticed how you stood and looked at me_  
 _You were not allowed to talk to girls like me_  
 _"What's your name, and what kind of person might you be?"_  
 _You ask in vain - I have no name or tongue to tell you so_

 _There is not a place for me, where I'd live so peacefully_  
 _"Let us leave this place today" and you led me far away_

 _I don't know, I don't know, I just really did not know_  
 _That you changed from before, you're not a child anymore_  
 _And the warmth that I feel coming from a stranger's hand_  
 _It's just really, it's really, it's really, it's really a true fact in me scanned_  
 _You won't stop, you won't stop? Tell me why will you not stop?_  
 _If they find out what's going on you'll die before long_  
 _On their own standing there, in the warmth right after rain_  
 _They were sucked in the sky for the sunset to take and then vanish into air_

 _Day it ends just to turn to the breaking dawn_  
 _Catching and playing right until our breath is gone_  
 _Wishing that there would only be a me and you_  
 _Wishing they would not be here and then just us two_  
 _Wishing they would not be here and then just us two_

 _I don't know, I don't know but I just thought I heard a voice_  
 _Wasn't mine neither yours, it's human kind making noise_  
 _With no chance to resist I was led away to where_  
 _I got sucked in the sky for the sunset to take and then vanish into air_

 _I don't know, I don't know, I just really do not know_  
 _Unknown name, here I'm led, not knowing what is ahead_  
 _But right now, but right now, I think I'm okay with this_  
 _This is really, it's really, it's really, it's really a happy state of bliss_  
 _I don't know, I don't know, but the buzzing in my ears_  
 _Was then sucked in the sky for the sunset to take and then vanish into air_ "

"Sup were back."

We all look to see Team Slayer minus Wendy.

"Sup Guys!" I hear Lucy say cheerily "I FINALLY beat up Natsu and came back! Also HOW LONG WERE YOU STANDING THERE?"

"Good going bunny girl!" She just glares at him

"Answer my question"

"Calm down since the begin of Six Tillion years bla bla blah."

"ANY WHO! So what yeah been up to. Wendy filled me up on her perspective. So now your turn."

They chat while I grab a job for my team. "LET'S GO ONE THIS!" I yell.

"Okay!" Lisanna say's cheerily. I'm so glad I started to date her. "Let's get the rest!"

"Yeah! I'M ALL FIRED UP!"


	7. Answers

So bla bla I took forever bla bla bla. I put two of my stores for adoption look at my profile for info. Note I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I have not said that for any of mine but what eves. Now ONWARD!

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

While we talk about what's been going on and they fill me in I finally allow them to ask me questions. But I ask them a few first...

"Okay I will let you ask questions AFTER you answer mine. Kay?"

"Got it/kay" From all of them

"One. Are Natsu and Lisanna dating? Cause it sure looks like it."

"That would be a yes" Gajeel answers.

"Thought so."

"Yeah..."

"Two did anyone change after I left."

"A little bit they were shocked for the most part. But after a few hours after you left other than our team. Thankfully Laxsu was not here or well. You know what would have happened." Wendy says.

"He would have made me stay. Then go on a rampage OR go to a club to unwind."

"True."

"Three. When in HELL did all of Fiore go into a six year time skip?"

"Juvia has information that a dark spell was cast on Fiore. Juvia wishes that is would have been uplifted sooner."

"Thanks for the info Juvia"

"Now last one. It feels like Fairy Tail now holds a grunge against me. Why is that?"

"Well Bunny-Girl they think you were the one to cast the spell for when you left a dark figure saying 'Fairy Tail I will get my revenge' was the one who castled the spell and WE JUST GOT FUCKING BACK TO NORMAL A MONTH AGO. Also the spell was castes on the year diversity of your absents. "

"Eh I only masted a few of the dragon slayer magic and only a little bit of my time ark magic. So it can't be me. Also I was in another realm sooo that CAN'T BE ME! Now you can ask two questions each." At that time Master comes out of his office I KNOW he heard our conversation.

"I will take part of that to. If you don't mind."

"Eh who gives a shit."

"LUCY/BUNNY-GIRL/LUCY-SAN"

"What I'm 19 can't I say shit?"

"Never mind I'll go first." Master says "One What realm and Two who did you train with?"

"Awnsering one. Dragon Realm. Two Icy and the dragons."

"Okay" Master says not blinking

"DRAGON REALM!" The others yell and I winch.

"Yes"

"DID YOU MEET METALLICA/GRNADEENE?"

"Yes also that counts as one question Gajeel and Wendy."

"Fine." Gajeel says

"Okay!" Wendy says "So worth it" She whispers with a sly grin.

"WENDY YOUR CREEPING ME OUT! Also me and Metallica were really close he was my BFTIAD or Best Friend That Is A Dragon. He offered to beat up Fairy Tail. I won't mind that when you think about it... And Grandeene was like a second mother to me. Now Gajeel for your second question."

"Okay. Um. Did you always have wolf slayer magic?" My face clouds and I know they can tell "Um you don't have to answer right now."

"It's fine I need to get this off my chest. I was kidnapped when I was six. They torched me every day. When I was 10 they implanted the first wolf slayer lacrima and the most powerful. Earth. Then until I was 14 they implanted a lacrima in me each year. I befriended a boy when I was 16 he helped me run. But we were caught. He told me to run and to run until I can't stop, and that he doesn't regret this. Then when a bullet was coming at me he jumped in front of it and died. I saw my best friend die because of me. I ran until I got to a town. 78 miles away. I jumped onto a train to my mansion as it was leaving the station. I got there then ran away seeing that life was better in that cell. I came here and well I'm here. I still have the scars. Makeup can do wonders. Also Fact; 31 percent of my body is scars! Not really something to be proud of but well scars are proof that we are survives right. If you want I can show you one."

"Wow, Bunny-Girl I thought me life was bad before I joined. Also if you don't mind."

"Okay how about um. Oh! I know the one that I almost lost my right hand because of!" I say a spell in Latin "Brachium rutrum evanui quod vox show cicatrices meae" Then it dispersers and it shows a huge scar on my wrist up and down, side to side. "Here it is!" I say as I show my wrist. They gasp. "Okay now Wendy."

"Um. Okay. Is Icy well Human?"

"Nope! She's the one who embraced me true demon form. Fallen Star. She is a multiparty transformation demon."

"Wow I thought those were dead."

"Nope Icy's the last one. Now for Carla"

"One. Why did you leave so suddenly and two. Where did you find the other exceeds."

"One is because I needed to train and two it was a gift for mastering all the other dragon slayer magic. Mom found them in a bush near the castles training grounds."

"Hm interesting..."

"Juvia you wanna go?"

"Yes Juvia would like to know is Lucy knows and type of water magic and if she is still a love rival." **(Classic Juvia LOL)**

"Yes Juvia I know water dragon slayer magic and water wolf slaying magic. and No I am NOT your love rival never had never will be."

"Juvia will take Lucy's word on that"

"Last but not Lily give it a shot."

"One. Are you gonna try for S-Class. And Two are you gonna do the Gran Magic Games?"

"My answer for both. YEAH! I want to show my stuff to the guild and Fiore."

"Now where the hell is Laxsu I need to fight him..." That get's a bunch of weird looks

"Again stop swearing"

"I'M FUCKIN 19 and WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" I send a glare that would but Erza's and Mira's to shame.

"I-in his o-office doing p-paper work."

"Thanks!" I say cheerily.

* * *

 **Thank you for 6 reviews and favorites, 14 follows, and 1331 veiws as of right now. THANK YOU!  
**


	8. Lucy Ze'Frindo VS Laxus Dreyar

OMG I AM SO SORRY! I SAW THE REVIEWS AND I'M LIKE OOPS! FORGIVE ME! *cough* So um well gosh I have no words. The last song from last chapter was Really Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story. And well this is where Laxus and Lucy fight. Tell me if there should be pairings for Lucy! I will put up a poll a while after I publish this story! And this story will have the minimum of 23 chapters. Why so exact? I don't know! The spells are in bold. Onward!

Up stairs Lucy P.O.V.

"LAXUS GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE!" I yell as I stand in front of his office.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT BLONDIE!" Was his reply.

"FIGHT ME!" I yelled enthusiastically

"YOU SOUND LIKE NATSU!" he yelled back, clearly annoyed. I could almost picture his face.

"I DON'T GIVE A S***, NOW SHUT UP. GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE. AND FIGHT ME!" I screamed.

"GOD OKAY BUT IF I WIN WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed

"YES NOW GET YOUR BUTT DOWN TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS!" I agreed

"FINE" He groaned

At The Training grounds Still Lucy P.O.V.

"WELCOME BRATS TO A FIGHT BETWEEN LUCY AND LAXUS DREYAR! MAY THE BEST MAGE WIN AND LUCY WHAT IS YOU REAL LAST NAME?"

"It's Ze'Frindo Master." I said, bored

"ZE'FRINDO LIKE ZE'FRINDO THE DRAGON QUEEN?" He confirmed

"That's my mom. Now can we stop with the 20 questions and get on with it already?!" I snapped

"Um Okay NOW LET THE BEST MAGE WIN!" Master shouts and Laxus and I are now visible.

"I won't go easy on you Blondie." He smirks

"Okay but I will so that way you may get a hit or two! I don't want to kill you!" I taunt, sticking out my tongue.

"Tsk. You Can't kill the almighty Laxus" He boasts

"I know all the dragon slayer magic Laxus really wanna go there" I deadpan

"Whatever let's go at it Blondie." He smirks

"Okay you get first hit"

 **"LIGHTNING IRON FIST!"** Laxus runs up to me while I just stand there with my eyes closed.

 **"Before the world you know was like it is** (Song Magic/ Wolf transformation is Song Wolf & I)  
 **I held a lover once and I was his**  
 **And we walked along the river in the sun**  
 **But he's a lonely man so this was done**

 **The only place we had to meet is night**  
 **While the sun, he sleeps in shadows, we can hide**  
 **On the mountainside we spent our time together**  
 **But it is gone when morning comes**

 **And you are the wolf, and I am the moon, moon**  
 **And in the endless sky we are but one, we are alive**  
 **In my dreams, wolf and I**

 **How many days and nights will come and go?**  
 **While the only light you'll see is from my glow**  
 **There will never be a dawn that breaks the spell surrounding us**  
 **'Til the earth dies with the sun**

 **And you are the wolf, and I am the moon, moon**  
 **And in the endless sky, we are but one, we are alive**  
 **In my dreams, wolf and I**

 **You are the wolf and I am the moon, moon**  
 **And in the endless sky, we are but one, we are alive**  
 **In my dreams, wolf and I**

 **In the endless sky, we are but one!"** I open my eyes and to every ones surprise I have a blonde ears and tail with claws. My eyes turned black. But what really got them was Laxus was hitting me all during it and I don't have a scratch. "Ready yet Laxus?"

"What?" He breathes

"Okay my turn I will only use song and wolf slayer magic in this fight. I don't want to kill you! **The Wolf's Teeth Of Hell Fire!"** I chant

A blast of sharp spheres (The Weapon) that are on fire hit him leaving him terribly wounded. Cut's and burn marks were every where and there are rips in his cloths. "To easy. And I thought all of you would have some potential."

"WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR FREEZING TIME FOR 6 YEARS!" A random voice calls out.

"I WAS IN THE DRAGON REALM GET THAT THREW YOUR THICK SKULLS!" I yelled back, a tick mark appearing on my forehead.

"I knew it wasn't you..." I hear Laxus say, as he stands

"Go Laxus." I whisper. He nods before releasing a powerful spell

" **LIGHTNING DRAGON SECRET ART : ELECTRIC BLAST!"** A beam of bright light blinds all but me.

 **"Wolf Slayer Claws Of The Great Sea!"** A blast of water hits him and leaves him barley able to stand.

"Give Up?" I ask

"One question though." He manages to grunt

"What?" I ask.

"How are you able to use Wolf Slayer Magic you never shown any part for knowing any other magic other than celestial." He questions

"I didn't feel safe telling everyone of my real powers. I was kidnapped and tortured till 15 they placed lacrima in to me. Four to be exact. I left when I was 15. I took 9 years of that." I scoffed

The guild looks at me with a shocked look on there faces.

"God it was hell. Do you admit defeat Laxus?" I ask again

"F-fine Blonde." He stutters

"Great! Heal." As I said that one word Laxus began to glow for 10 seconds when the glow disappeared he was as good as new.

"There you go!" I smile

"Thanks" He grins

"You can go back to what ever you were doing!"I wave him off

"Um Okay..." He says, before leaving

"THE WINNER IS LUCY ZE'FRINDO!" Master yells, I grin.

Yes I know pretty short best I could do in a hour. But enjoy! Poll will be up and will close in 17 days. (End of June)


	9. Thoughts

o this chapter I have nothing really planed out so this will be Team Natsu's reactions to the fight and some other stuff! So yeah remember to send a OC and vote for the poll! Her are the results right now...

Laxus: 3

Rouge: 3

Natsu: 1

Sting: 1

No One: 1

OC: 1

Gray: 0

Vote and Leave OC's! Poll closes in 10 days along with OC's

* * *

Erza

WHAT! Lucy. She. Went. Threw. So. Much. How did she keep a smiling face this whole time? Why did she never tell us? Why?! WHY! What did we do to sweet innocent Lucy?... I WANT MY LITTLE SISTER BACK!

* * *

Gray

So that's what she went through. She's good at keeping things secret. But even I knew that something was up. She's really good at covering things up. But when did she learn the others? I guess you can't judge a person by there cover. She really is strong. BUT WHAT DID SHE MEAN BY DRAGON REALM! Natsu's gonna freak! But did she meet Igneel? I heard flame-brain yell. Hope he survives this mini battle.

* * *

Lisanna (Yeah I don't hate her... Much... It's the fan fiction coming to me BUT I really just needed her to be evil. Yeah I know she is a LOT out of character but what eves she is A LOT OOC I need her to be sorry!)

Please it's just a act. The little b*** can go die in a hole for all I care. SHE WON'T STEAL MY NATSU-KUN!

* * *

Natsu (Again Don't hate him at all. Again I NEED HIM TO BE A LOT OOC!)

SHE BEAT LAXUS! SHE TRAINED IN THE DRAGON REALM! SHE BEAT LAXUS! SINCE WHEN DID SHE HAVE SUCH A BAD CHILDHOOD? WHEN. Wait what was I thinking never mind. Where's Ice Princess...

Note all rest from Natsu's mind are random thoughts. Pay no attention to them. To save you troubles we have cut them off. Thank you for your cooperation Author and Beta Reader.

* * *

Back in Lucy P.O.V.

I notice the stares I get as I walk down the arena stairs (Get It?) I walk down to the guild entrance and I look in the woods for a nice clearing to make a house. I don't need the city's permission since they don't have any claims on it. Nor does the surrounding cites... So I walk for about fifteen minuets then I come to a gorgeous clearing with a waterfall ten minuets away. The best part was it was more than enough space to make a home for one!  
I chant a spell "Element make WOOD TIMES 20!" As I say that 20 stacks of 8 foot long and 4 foot thick wood appear and I chant another spell. "RE-QUIP BUILDING ARMOR!" When I chant that I instantly transform into a yellow tank top, a pair in ripped black jeans, brown high tops, a tool belt with all the main tools like a hammer an 1,000 nails screws and a screw driver and more stuff... when I get there I already had a blue print for the house.  
It was nicely spaced two story tall, log cabin. I spend the rest of the day and night building the outline for it and the roof. Since I am part demon I don't need to sleep and I'm never am tiered other than my magic running out which never happens unless I am battling Zeref. So it turns out 12 hours of building in super speed gets you just needing to add carpet, paint, tiles, appliances, cabinets, table tops, and decorations/ furniture. I can just do that tomorrow since I need to go into town for that stuff. oh and doors! I need to add electricity, power, gas, and heat/ac to it to. I don't want to be a frozen human in winter! (AU/ They have real world stuff in houses. No transportation other than trains though!) Since I will need a teleportation mark to get here without walking I just chant another spell... "TRANSPORT STICK NAME; FOREST HOME!" As I chant that a faint glow comes out of the ground and a bright magic circle erupts which means it is set.  
I go back to the guild right before re-quipping into my clothing from the day before. (AGAIN Black Rocker Shooter) I have a lot of money from those past years I got money by doing some stuff for the magic counsel. They pay high... So I have 100.123 billion jewels. Only from 10 jobs. But the 0.123 billion are from my solo jobs. I did a lot of solo jobs... When I get there I am greeted by a fist to the face.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! I needed to do that. Sorry it's short the poll closes in 10 days please vote! Sorry I haven't updated much I was busy and I had some writers block. It was a struggle to write this chapter. I want to thank all the people that are reading this story. Check out my others! (Beta Note: And my beta reader! She's pretty awesome!)


	10. Magic Council

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had a HUGE writers block and it took me a while to get this down. GOMEN! Here are the poll answers (Personal I like LaLu for this on ;)) Laxus; 4 Rouge; 3 Natsu; 2 No One;2 Sting; 1 OC; 1 Gray; 0

Poll closes in 11 days

* * *

When I walk in I was greeted by a fist to the face and Natsu yelling "WHAT THE H*** DID YOU DO!"

I just look at him with a confused look "What."

"You know like TAKING THAT SS JOB! Oh. AND ARE THE RUMORS YOU WORK FOR THE MAGIC COUNCIL TRUE?!

"1. OW! LOWER YOUR GOD DAMN VOICE! 2. I am a SSS class mage. 3. Yes I am the top wizard saint. I do some jobs for them. Like abroad ones and Dark Guild ones. I took down Taturus in like a day. SO EASY!"

"T-top w-wizard s-saint?"Gray shudders

"T-t-tar-Taturus?" Erza shudders

"Yep" I say sheepishly

"your kidding right?" A voice booms. I look over to see it to be Laxus

"Why the H*** would I kid about that?" I deadpan

"For a sick joke" He deadpans back

I chuckle darkly and my eyes turn red. "Do you really wanna go there?"

"So what if I do?" He challenges, raising an eyebrow

"BATTLE TIME!" I yell, my voice rings through the guild

"Oh no" I hear my team say

"Oh no" I hear gramps say

"Oh no" I hear my OLD team say

"Oh no" I hear the rest of the guild say

"Oh no" I hear the exceed say

"Oh yes but first" I start

"IT'S STORY TIME!" I say as I erupt in a wicked laugh

"NOW LAXUS! THAT IS ME MAKING A SICK JOKE!" I say as I turn back to my normal self. As I say that a frog from the magic council comes in

"MESSAGE FROM THE MAGIC COUNCIL FOR LUCY HEARTFILIA AND MAKAROV DREYAR!"

"I'm here!" I say as I grab the letters

"I'll be off!" The frog person says

"GRAMPS LETTER!" I yell

"I heard" He says as I hand him the letter and we read them out loud AFTER scanning them we don't want to give out sensitive information!

 **Dear Lucy Heartfilia/Makarove Dreyar,**

 **Your presence is asked for at the head of operation of the Magic Council. This is a meeting for the 10 wizard saints and council. We will be discussing the topic of the former weapons and prisoners in our care. We will see to seeing you there on June 15th. As you are the 1st/9th magic saint we will need your presence there. Thank you for your cooperation. You may share this with your comrades as this is not classified information.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Magic Council Chairman**

"LUCY REALLY IS THE TOP MAGIC SAINT!"

"Well theirs not hiding it anymore" I say as I grab a jacket that stops at my hips. It has the magic saint symbol with a Number 1 on it. Like the 4th and up it is gold not silver.

"Lucy." Master grunts.

"Yes Master" I turn to him

"THIS IS IN TWO DAYS AND IT TAKES A DAY TO GET THERE!" He yells. I look at the paper.

"OH CRAP I'LL GET PACKED MEET ME IN THE TRAIN STATION IN AN HOUR AND TEN MINUETS! I WILL HAVE OUR TICKETS!'

"GO GO GO!" They guild yells

I run to grab my duffel bag after I teleport into my new camp site/half made home. When an hour passed I am waiting for master at the train station. I see him running over to me just as soon as they were starting to board to the base of operations city. We were on that train ride for 18 hours and we were the first to get there. As of late they provided dorms for the ones in the meetings and on the council. Master was surprised that I do not have motion sickness. But it is expected since I AM a sky dragon slayer also. When it is time for the meeting we all sat in our designated spots.

"We since we are all counted for we will now begin with the topic of the prisoners." The chairman said

"We have a total of 15 mages in our prison and most have made a attempt to escape and some almost succeeding so we have instructed remodeling for the prison. We will decide in we are to execute them or we will put them in a magical cantonment center for the remodeling." The second chair said

"There is also a option if they are not as dangerous that we will free them but for a limit of two years, they will be observed with one of the Wizard Saints"

"Yes I see but who are we dealing with as of now?" I ask.

"Well Star Of Death" That is my code name "We were just getting to that" The eight chair said

"Good. Continue" I reply

"Well first we have Brain leader of the Orceion Seis" The chair man says

"We have a great risk with him and his group. It was the rare occasion that we had to have allied guilds." Master said

"True Makarov. Since this is a big dissension we will have a vote" Seventh chair says "We have lacrimas implanted with the criminals face and a Kill, Let Go, or Live option."

"Yes now we will vote" Chair man says "I will not vote as I will be surveying the the votes and I will make tell the final votes"

We all press the buttons I personally chose Kill because he is to smart to be sealed in the containment center and he is to evil to be trusted. He could easily escape.

"Well now we have 0 votes for Let Go." Good I think to myself "2 votes for containment center" So we will execute him I think again in my mind "And a total of 18 votes for Kill." The chair man says

"When will he be executed" The tenth wizard saint says

"In 10 days" The chair man says

"Same with the others?" The sixth chair says

"Yes" Chair man asks

"Will this be public to the citizens" I ask

"Yes" He nods

"And to the prisoners?"

"No" He shakes his head

"Good" I approve

"Next is Angel Again part of the Aricion Seis. VOTE NOW!" Chair Man says

I pick Let Go since she is very weak without her spirits. After every one votes Chair Man announces

"0 kills" good it's not worth it "4 Contain and 16 Let Go's."

"Who will watch her?" The third wizard saint asks

"I will." I say "I have history with her as I was part of the allied forces and I defeated her. I know how weak she is without her spirits and I have a feeling I can turn her good"

"She will go with you and the ninth saint when this is over."

"Good"

"Now for Midnight again part of the Oracion Seis. VOTE NOW!"

* * *

We repeat this with the rest of the prisoners and we have this list;

Brain: Kill

Angel: Let Go

Midnight: Kill

Cobra: Let Go (Also going with us)

Racer: Contain

Hoteye: Let Go (He is going with master, me and angel)

Ikaruga: Kill

Vidaldus Taka: Kill

Fukuro: Kill

Azuma: Contain

Rustyrose: Kill

Kain Hikaru: Contain

Bluenote: Contain

Youmazu: Kill

Kawazu: Kill

* * *

Sorry it's so late! (Beta note: It's not that late, shh.) Also this is the Updated version of it the winner if the Poll is Laxus and it is now closed. The OC's will not be closed to October so See yeah latter!


	11. Train Ride and Ex-criminals

I'm now doing weekly updates… that is all

When we get on when we get on the train with Cobra, Hoteye, and Angle I tell them a few things once we start moving;  
"So shall we start gramps?" I ask

"Go ahead child" He responds

"So as you know you have been freed but there will be some conditions for three years" They perked up as I said freed.

"So what are they Blondie?" Cobra asks annoyed

"Well snake boy I was getting to that" I say and we shoot daggers at each other.

"Lucy-err, can you explain it" Gramps asks

"Ah yes sorry. You must wonder why you three are the only ones not to be killed or kept in prison"

"KILLED!?" They shout

"Yes." I deadpan "Now there are three conditions. One is that you will be kept in my custody and I have to update the council every month yeada yeada. Two is that if I am in a guild which I am you must join. Three I have the power to teach you magic. Which really isn't a condition but eh. Any questions?"

"Blondie do you know where Curbillosus is?" Cobra asked.

"Yes she is a bar maid at the guild and very happy. AND DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE SNAKE BOY!" I shout

"THEN DON'T CALL ME SNAKE BOY!"He shouts back

"Lucy do you know where Yukino is?"

"Your sister? Yes we are good friends! She has a crush on the light dragon slayer of saber tooth and is in that guild…." I trail off

"Also how are my keys?" She asked, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"I can call them out if you like" I offer. She nods

"Yes please"

"OPEN GATE OF THE TWINS, SCORPION, AND RAM! GRMINI, SCORPIO, AND ARIES!"

They appear in front of us and great me how they usually do

"Pri Pri hello Lucy-san!"

"Lucy I and Aquarius were on a date…" I pailed at that and sent him back afraid of her wrath

"Hello Lucy-Sama- Sorry" Aries squeaked.

"Hello Gemini, Aries. And Aries there is nothing to be sorry for. How are you and Loke coming along?"

"I'm here my princess" I jump up and yelp then yells;

"LOKE!" and start to chase him around while the others laugh "You know what this is useless. Loke just don't flirt with me or Angel please or I will force your gate closed"

"You know you wouldn't do that..."

"You want to test that Loke?" I say while my eye twitches

"Nope!" he says and looks at Angle and starts to say "Hello Pr-"

"FORCE GATE CLOSER LEO THE LION" I say and he goes back to the spirit world

"My spirits are so weird…" I trail off as Angel looks at me with a smile

"They really do love you" Angle says as she smiles

"Yep Lucy-san is the only one the sprit king calls old friend! Pri Pri!"

"Once you get through to moustache man he really is not all to bad" I shrug.

"YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THE SPIRIT KING!?" Angle, Cobra and Hoteye yell.

"Yeah once they took me there for a party once we got back from Tenroe and we helped save the spirit world it's not a biggie" I shrug.

"No biggie?" Angle says "How did you even meet him?"

"Well long story short I saved Loke since he was on earthland for 3 years and he was slowly dying and I sorta kinda summoned the spirit king and he gave him another chance."

"That's no biggie Lucy? How is that not a biggie?"

"I was just helping a friend" I pout

"Lucy can you teach me more celestial gate magic?" Angel asks

"Sure. But remember they have feelings to"

"Yes yes"

"Do you know we're my brother is?"

"Wally yes he is traveling the world with Sho" I nod

"That's good to know"

We chat some more and I fall asleep on Angel's shoulder as they talk with Master. My spirits left a while ago after Angel apologized to them.

At the Guild

"WERE BACK!" I yell as I kick down the doors

"Welcome back Lucy! Master how was i-" Mira began

She paled as she saw Angle, Cobra, and Hoteye.

"All went well we managed to get three new members ex-criminals."

"Okay so where do you want your mark and which color?" She asked

"White and on my left thigh" Angle says

"Purple and on my shoulder" Cobra says

"Red and on my right leg."

"Sure thing!" Mira stamps them and we all party for our new members

"Is it always like this…" Angle and Hoteye asks me

"You get used to it… Mira can I have a beer"

"Coming right up Lucy!"

I punch a table that was heading for my head "WHO THREW THIS!" I yell as I send off a black aura "ANSWER ME!" I yell I see Cobra stepping away and I run and grab him by his shirt and knock him out. "Now that's that taken care of…" I trail off as Wendy heals Cobra

"WERE BACK!" I hear Team Natsu yell they see us parting and the ex-criminals and Natsu yells

"WHY ARE THEY HERE!" and tries to attack Angel

"Boy don't attack members of the guild"I say as my eyes glow yellow and my body starts to glow Natsu was frightened and started to whimper and Cobra seeing this smirks at the mighty salamander being scared. Once I stop glowing I'm in a black dress with black gloves and a black tail and ears.

"You will pay for trying to hurt my friend!" I yell and knock him into the wall making a whole and he starts to charge at me

"Never" he says as he tries to hit me and I just stand there and chant a spell

"Oh wolfs of the beyond  
Ones who hunt for life  
Wolfs of the four elements  
I ask for you to lend me your power  
Oh 88 wolf packs  
I am the ruler of the wolfs  
ATTACK!" I yell and four wolfs red, Wight, blue, and brown attack him and leave him unconscious  
"Good wolf's" I say and give them steak "You can go back now" they glow and I do to and they leave and I go back to normal. "Don't hurt my friends Dragneel…" I say as I walk away.

Un-known to me Laxus was watching all that and smiling "Goddamn Blondie you can pack a punch."

Sorry for late update this is my third time righting this so….


	12. Starting Training and GMG competitors

So this will be my last update until I get in the grove of school, home work AND fanfiction so sorry... Here's the chapter BTW I'm horrible at romance. Sorry if it is crappy when I try to wright it. I had a creepy grin on while writing this... also I had a poll up for who should Lucy be with so sorry. BTW THIS TOOK ME 5 days! Also thanks for Moon of the Forgotten Past and Blossicklover456 for letting my use there OC's!

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

'CRAP CRAP CRAP! I let the wolf side show NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm done for...' I think as I walk in a circle in my living room still in my wolf form, Angle, Hot-eye, and Cobra are looking at me like I'm crazy and Cobra is looking at me nodding. 'Can he read my mind.. Oh wait. He can.' Flash backs of the fight coarse threw my head like rapid fire. Cobra then looks away.

"Lucy why are you so worried?" Angle asks as she takes a seat on the couch.

"Dark side. Got. Best. Of. Me. Cousins. Coming. Gonna. Destroy all. WHYYYY!" I yell as I fall to the floor. Cobra looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Who are your cousins?"

"Blare and Ashley killer. And Meari and Ayono Darkness" I say with a hint of fear in my voice concerning they will do ANYTHING if it means helping me. I don't want them to go threw the trouble. I know that Icy stumbled upon the guild before I even KNEW about it so she knows this place like the back of her hand. While Blare she was found at the ruins of a car accident when he parents where killed. She also knows this place like the back of her hand. Meari and Ayono are my cousins that heard of fairy tail they just didn't feel like joining.

"T-them?" Angle shudders

"Yeah. They are REAL over protective over me."

"So ho-"

"LUCY!" Blare, Ashley, Meari, and Ayono yell as they jump into the living room by entering by the window. "WHAT HAPPENED!" They yell. They Ayono walks towards me and whispers a treat into my ear;

"Tell me who awakened this side of you again so I can beat them to a pulp." Shes not ever good at whispering so ever one heard her (I'm not good ether ;0) and every one but me and my cousins look at her like she just grown two heads.

"It was an accident" I say looking into her eyes pleading her not to destroy any thing.

"Fine" she says as she loudly exhales. "You know I can't say no to you" she smiles.

"Thanks!" I say as I jump up to hug her. I successfully tackled her to the floor in a hug and she laughs as she pats my back.

"Whelp, since were all here- you aren't leaving any time soon." Blare says as she look at the twins.

"Fine" They say as they plop on the bed. "But that means we need work so we are joining the guild and you two" Meari continues "Owe them a over due visit"

"Fine" Ashley says as she goes to the door. "I hear the grand magic games are gonna start in six mounts and we want to know who is gonna compete."

"We'll all go" I say as I have a demanding look in my eyes "RIGHT?" I shout

"Right!" All of them say as we I start to walk to the door.

"Them come on!" I say as I run out and they chase me to the guild. I run inside with them on my heals.

"Ash? Blare?" Mira squeaks out as they see who is chasing me

"Hey devil" Blare says as she plops down next to me and Ash while the rest of them plop down next to the other side of me. "Whats with the new look?"

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Mira jumps in to hug Blare and Ashley when the older members look at her and gape to see who she was hugging. You look just the same but taller!" Mira says as she almost squeezes the them to the point without air.

"What were you doing with Lucy though?" Mira asks

"You mean little cuz?" Blare says as she looks at Mira's expression with a amused look "Just having a fun game of chase why"

"LUCY WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL US!" Mira yells in my ear while I'm next to her and people swarm us. Then Laxus comes up.

"Give blondie some space" And every one backs up. "But you better have a good reason not to we even made graves." He says as he picks me up and puts he over his shoulders. I blush and try to get off my then when I see all the people that were swarming me. I REALLY didn't wanna go down. I was never good with large crowds swarming me.

"I didn't wanna like all the other secrets in my life. No one should have known. They were just training any who. Same as Meari and Ayono." I say as I get comfortable on Laxus's shoulders.

"Meari and Ayono as in The twin shadows?"

"Yep. Wanted to keep a secret but that is not possible any more." I say as I look around the guild for master until I see him smirking. I blush wondering what he was thinking about that made him smirk like that...

"LISTEN UP BRATS!" Master yells "WE HAVE THE TEAMS FOR THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES. LIKE LAST YEAR WE WILL HAVE TWO TEAMS."

By this point Meari and Ayono came out with a smirk and there guild marks both black.

"THE FIRST TEAM IS TEAM A AND IS MADE UP OF..."

...

...

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! No I'm not THAT cruel! Also there are 6 competing in each team (Ill add another to the other guilds.)

* * *

"LUCY HEARTFILIA, AYONO DARKNESS, MEARI DARKNESS, BLARE, TRINITY WOLFBLOOD AND ASHLEY KILLER!" I gape at the news and Laxus smirks. I remind myself that I am still on his shoulders. "THEN TEAM B IS NATSU DRAGNEEL, GAJEEL REDFOX, LAXUS DREYAR, WENDY MARVEL, COBRA, AND ERZA SCARLET! NOW REMEMBER WE HAVE SIX MONTHS

Suddenly a girl with short green hair runs into the guild "I'M HERE!" she yells as she suddenly flies up to master. "I'm in the games right?" she asks.

"Yes Trinity"

"Sweet! Thanks gramps"

"You will be with Lucy's team. She's on Laxus's shoulders"

"A new couple they look SO CUTE TOGETHER!" She squeaks and has a 'fan girl moment'

When every one calms down and moves away Laxus still doesn't put me down!

"Um Laxus can you put me down?" I ask

"Nope" He answers in his gruff voice

"Please?"

"Nope"

"Please"

"Nope"

"I didn't wanna do this but you leave me not choice"

"Do wha-"

I hit Laxus on the head with the handle part of a sword Blare gave me a few seconds ago. Since I hit it hard. Laxus grips his head in pain letting me fall to the floor. But I land on a table on my feet so I'm fine.

"Dammit Blondie why did you do that?"

"Cause you did not let me down"

"What ever"

"Um if your done should me go train?" A voice asks. I turn around to see Trinity watching us with a smirk and an amused look in her eyes.

"Yeah let's meet at the train station in 30 okay?"

"Definitely" She says as she walks away not before saying something that makes me blush like mad. "You two really look cute together"

"WERE NOT TOGETHER!" I yell at her as she walks away.

"Sureee" She trails off.

"You know I should just pack" I say as I run to the same house we had our little get to gather. Also since Icy is a demon I can all her out with her key. My exceeds Darkness and Snow are coming with us.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

30 minuets later we are off the train and in a forest that is as big as a small country with Darkness and Snow on my lap. Ashley's and mine exceeds get along. Her's is a Baby Blue exceed called Wave.

"Since we all are gonna train together we should all tell about our self's" every one nods. "Since I suggested it I'll go first! Okay So I'm Lucy 'Stary Eyed' Ze'frindo Heartfilia. I have 20 different types of magic. But I will only use my celestial dragon slaying and keys in the grand magic games so I don't accidentally kill any one since those are my main magics any ways. I was a heiress to the Heartfillia rail roads. I ran away when I was 17. I left the guild seven years ago but Fiore got in a time skip and I never aged since I was in a different realm so... I'm really like 31 since I didn't age for 14 years...I'm 18." After me Blare goes.

"I'm Blare I use re-quip magic like Erza but a little slower. I was found and taken in to fairy tail when my parents died in a car crash when I was young and they found me and took me in. I am also Lucy's cousin." Then Ashley went.

"I'm Ashley Killer but call me Ash. I use Water dragon slaying and I am also Lucy's cousin. I stumbled upon fairy tail when my dragon disappeared." Next was Ayono

"Hello I'm Ayono Darkness Lucy's cousin and Meari's sister. I use Elemental Fire Phoenix slaying" Then Meari

"Hello I'm Meari Darkness Lucy's cousin and Ayono's sister. I use Ice Dragon Slaying" Next was Trinity

"Ello I'm Trinity Wolfblood and I use Song magic and Earth Wolf slaying. We don;t kill them we protect the wolfs. I can also turn into a wolf for better skills in the combat area and the scenes"

"Now that's out of the way we should start to set up camp"

Everyone nods.

"Do we all have different tents?" Trinity asks. I could see that she was uncomfortable sharing a tent

"No only Ayono and Meari can that is in they don't want there own." I say looking at Trinity

"Okay" Trinity says

"We will be in separate tents" Meari says and Ayono nods.

"Okay then I will look for game. Ayono and Meari will look for wood for a fence, cabins for later on and fire wood. Any one who doesn't want to go with ether of us can start to set up camp."

In the end me and Trinity went hunting, Ayono and Meari went for wood, and Blare and Ashley started to make camp. I gave them all the supplies and showed them where to put everything.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Three hours later Trinity and I came back to an amazing camp. A fire pit made waiting fire. Logs to sit. Our tents set up with our suit cases set up next to them. I see Blare and Ashley talking on a log. We came back with 5 deer, 9 hares, 13 birds, 7 squires and a basket filled with roots and berries to keep up our nutrients.

"Hey Y'all I see your the first ones back. We found a HUGE fallen tree so we used our magic to make it it smaller pieces so we can sit." Blare says noticing us.

"Don't forget about the fire pit we got this ready 13 minuets ago. We found a good cave in case of a heavy storm for shelter that was empty and about as big as this area." Ash says. The area was about 50 ft by 70. 17 minuets later Ayono and Meari came back dragging 4 dead trees attached to there waists each and kindling, and sticks for fire. Did I mention they were pretty good sized trees? When they drop the trees and hand us the kindling they chop up the trees from logs to sticks. We stack it all uop near the fire I cook dinner and we unpack our tents. We then go to sleep awaking to...

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Yes I'm evil! I had to I SPENT 5 DAYS DOING THIS! SCHOOL JUST STARTED AND I AM SO STRESSED! I wanted to make this chapter long so I did! It took like four times as long tho...

Well SEE YA!


	13. Okay so (AU)

I'm gonna edit the story and have my beta check it since I got some great advice and I also will change the summary. Also who is Mary Sue? I was thinking about it I was gonna ask for a response anyway so thanks for clearing it up! I also felt like Lucy was a little over powered and Icy wasn't really needed. In general I like where it's going but not how Lucy is put together. I will post another chapter once I get it all edited :) I will only change her back story, chapter 1 chapter 0 all together, edit the rest limit her magic, take out some OC's change how she looks, change spelling and grammar. I have a 3 day weekend so I will spend most of my time doing it once it is up I will delete this note and the other cause I agree it disrupts the flow. I will probably get it done by Tuesday or Wednesday. I really won't change anything major. I also felt like I needed to edit and I'm to lazy to make a re-wright -_-


End file.
